EOMMA KIM
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: Hanya sebongkah cerita tentang pair yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'crack pair' atau 'unofficial couple' . HaHa. offocial couple itu? siapa yg tentuin? SMkah? kkk maaf tapi saya berharap, Adakah yang bisa jelaskan? Maklum, saya baru kemaren menjilat dunia pairing. *tampol diri. Ini tentang KIHAE saya. Ada yang berminat? Silahkan. :D


**Title : Eomma Kim**

**Cast : Lee Donghae - Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Family - Romance - angst (?)**

**[ONESHOT]**

.

Di bawah terik matahari, riuhnya suara langkah, yang menandakan ada banyak mahluk yang menapaki jalanan ramai tersebut. Dan Kibum? Ada di antara mereka.

Tak ada yang ia lakukan, sejak beberapa menit lalu. Hanya mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, mengekori langkah kecil, seorang wanita yang berada beberapa meter saja di depannya.

Pancaran kagum? Haru? Jelas terlihat di mata Kibum, juga dari raut wajahnya. Dengan tak sabar ia mengikuti langkah itu? Meski ada sedikit rasa ragu juga, untuk langsung mendekati, serta menampakkan diri di hadapan sosok tersebut.

Sosok seorang wanita, dengan rambut sebahunya. Wajahnya? Kibum belum yakin karena belum melihat. Namun? Yang ia rasa adalah, suatu keyakinan akan sosok tersebut, pada seseorang yang tengah dicarinya. Meski hanya punggungnya yang nampak? Namun mata, otak dan hati Kibum? mengisyaratkan bahwa "itu kau Hae!".

Sedang wanita itu? Kibum dapat melihat, jalannya melambat, bersamaan dengan tangan, yang terbalut kulit putih dan juga menampakkan jemari lentik itu, memegangi pinggangnya, dan sesekali berhenti, bahkan sempat meletakkan barang bawaannya. Ia terlihat kesulitan saat berjalan.

Kibum sempat mengernyit bingung, namun di detik itulah, hatinya merasa mantap, melangkah yakin ke arah wanita tersebut, dan lalu tanpa segan, menarik lengan sosok itu, membuat tubuh sang wanita berputar ke arahnya dengan cepat.

Bahkan Kibum bersumpah, tak ada hal lain yang dapat ia lihat selain wajah manis itu. Semua tampak samar di matanya, yang hanya tertuju pada "Donghae.." yang diucapnya dengan lirih.

"Ki, Kibumie.." sosok yang Kibum sebutkan namanya itupun, terkejut kala mengetahui siapa yang kini ada di hadapannya. Donghae. Ia memandang Kibum dengan terbalut rasa terkejut yang begitu pekat terlihat dari kedua bola matanya.

"Ini aku. Aku.." ucap Kibum dengan senyum yang sangat sulit di artikan. "Aku menemukanmu!" lanjutnya, lantas mengusap lembut salah satu wajah Donghae. "Kau kemana saja?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sedang Donghae terlihat gusar. "Kibumie.." panggilnya, dengan wajah menahan tangis. "Itu.."

Kibum tak peduli. Ia hanya bahagia, setelah melihat Donghae kembali. Hanya itu! Tak ia hiraukan hal yang lain. Tak ia hiraukan ketika banyak orang melihat ke arah mereka dengan raut tak nyaman. Namun, salah bila Kibum tak mengerti akan tatapan sedih yang terpancar dari mata Donghae.

"Aku merindukanmu!" ucap Kibum, sambil hendak memeluk Donghae, hingga, sesuatu terasa aneh. Kibum dapat melihat Donghae yang agak berbeda. Terlihat agak gemuk? Lantas, diliriknya ke arah bawah, dan kakinya mulai melangkah mundur untuk menangkap seluruh bentuk tubuh Donghae dengan jelas.

"Kibum.."

Kibum terdiam. Kemudian ia mendekat ke arah Donghae, lantas dengan perlahan, mengelus perut Donghae, yang memang terlihat besar. "Hae, kau mengandung?" lirihnya. "Siapa?" tanyanya lagi, "siapa yang merebutmu dariku, huh?"

**...**

Donghae tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap. Menatap lurus ke arah jalanan di hadapannya. Sementara Kibum? Tetap mengikutinya dalam diam. Sesaat lalu? Keduanya memang terlihat saling mengenal. Namun sekarang?

Terlihat tak bersahabat, saat Kim Kibum, melontarkan "siapa yang telah merebutmu dariku, huh?"

Seperti tersedak, Donghae lantas menampar Kibum sambil berucap "bukan urusanmu, Kim Kibum!" dan berakhir dalam senyap, hingga kakinya melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kibum yang hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya.

Dan kini?

Kibum hanya menatap lurus punggung Donghae. Donghae yang nampak tenang dalam langkahnya yang pelan. Entah salah ataukah tidak? Meski sempat merasakan telapak tangan Donghae di pipinya? Namun Kibum sama sekali tak merasakan sebuah kemarahan pada diri Donghae.

Dilihatnya Donghae yang sesekali mengelap keringatnya, dan berjalan semakin pelan. Sulit memang, karena Donghae yang tengah berbadan dua. Kibum dapat memakluminya. Dan, ingin ia membantu sebenarnya. Namun ia seolah belum siap menerima kabar buruk tersebut.

Tetap Kibum mengikuti Donghae, hingga, ia merasakan sulit untuk berjalan. Karena? "Ugh! Kenapa harus terlepas!" rutuknya saat mendapati tali pada sepatunya terlepas dan menganggu jalannya.

Di sisi lain, tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum, "kau masih tak bisa melakukannya?" Donghae datang sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kibum melongo menatap Donghae yang kini berada tepat di depannya. Tak ia pungkiri bahwa, perkataan Donghae benar adanya. Bahwa ia? Tak bisa mengaitkan tali sepatu miliknya sendiri.

Maka detik itu juga, dengan sedikit bersusah payah, Donghae berjongkok ke arah Kibum.

"Jangan!" cegah Kibum, namun..

_Plak.._

Satu pukulan Donghae berikan di betisnya, dan membuatnya sedikit meringis karena? Donghae tak main-main akan hal itu. "Diamlah, Kim Kibum!" peringatnya kemudian dan Kibum? Tersenyum, sambil kembali mengingat..

**.**

_Plak._

"Tak usah memukul kakiku!"

Kala itu Kibum merutuk, karena Donghae memukul betisnya dengan sangat keras. Donghae balas rutukan itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Lantas kenapa kau tak mau diam! Aku sedang mengikat talimu tapi? Kakimu bergerak kesana kemari!"

Kibum menekuk wajahnya. Ia kalah oleh seorang wanita, yang adalah Donghae. Ia kalah! Marah dalam wajahnya yang dingin. "Baiklah, maaf.." ucapnya dengan ketus.

Donghae tersenyum bangga. Dan setelahnya? Ia kembali memekik pelan, saat Kibum tiba-tiba menarik lengannya, dan membawanya sambil berkata "kita sudah terlambat! Ayo berangkat!"

**.**

Donghae dan Kibum, masih mengenakan seragam mereka masing-masing, padahal, jam pulang sekolah sudah terlewatkan beberapa jam lamanya. Juga, mereka belum menapaki rumah, dan masih enggan berpisah satu sama lain, sepertinya.

Donghae jatuh terduduk, dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Di bibirnya, terukir sebuah senyuman lembut. Ia lantas merunduk, dimana wajah Kibum? berada di bawahnya, tengah memejamkan matanya.

Satu sapuan nafas Donghae berikan pada Kibum, hingga Kibum membuka matanya dan lalu menatap Donghae, dan membalas senyum Donghae.

Keduanya larut dalam pemandangan indah yang terlukis dari masing-masing senyum di bibir keduanya. Tanpa kata, hanya desiran angin yang terdengar, juga ditemani daun yang berguguran menerpa tubuh keduanya.

Tak lama, Kibum tersenyum usil, lantas menahan pergerakan wajah Donghae, dengan menahan tengkuk sang gadis, agar tetap, berada di atas wajahnya.

"Ya!" Donghae melontarkan protesnya, meski tak berselang lama setelah itu? Kibum menarik wajahnya, mempertemukan bibir mereka, lantas menciptakan sebuah kecupan singkat nan hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hae.."

"..."

Kibum segera terdiam. Ia memandang Donghae yang terlihat ragu, "Apa kau tak mencintaiku?" tanyanya.

Donghae menggeleng, lalu berucap "aku juga" sambil mengelus pipi Kibum dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman disana. "Aku mencintaimu, Kibumie.."

**.**

Donghae memberikan satu kecupan, di pipi seorang wanita dewasa yang tengah tenggelam dalam kegiatannya, merajut. "Kami pulang, ibu.."

Sosok yang Donghae panggil dengan sebutan ibu itu, tak lagi fokus pada benang yang melilit di jarinya, lantas menatap ke arah Donghae, lalu mengusap pipi gadis tersebut. "Selamat datang, anakku yang cantik," tuturnya.

Kibum menatap aneh pada dua orang tersebut. setelah menyimpan sepatu miliknya dan juga Donghae di depan tadi, ia hanya berjalan dan tak menggubris apapun.

"Tak ingin menyapa ibu, Kibumie?"

Kibum melirik. "Selamat siang, ibu.." ucap Kibum, hampir menyerupai suara Donghae, lalu mengecup pipi sang ibu. Ia terlihat menyindir, membuat Donghae memukul pelan lengannya.

"Apa?" tanya Kibum. "Kau dan ibu, selalu bertingkah berlebihan," cibir Kibum.

"Itu karena Donghae menyayangi ibu. Tak seperti kau! Anak nakal.." ceramah sang ibu, membuat Donghae tersenyum bangga untuk selanjutnya, ia menarik benang di tangan Ny. Kim lantas menyimpannya di meja. Ia lalu membaringkan kepalanya di paha sang ibu.

Kibum berdecak pelan. Sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya, ia berkata "tidak padaku! Tidak pada ibu, kau bersikap manja, Hae.."

Donghae tak menggubris, dan hanya menutup ringan matanya sambil merasakan elusan pada rambutnya, juga ucapan sang ibu yang berkata "jangan dengarkan dia, Hae! Dia hanya cemburu."

Donghae terkikik geli..

**.**

Semua berjalan lancar. Hubungan Lee Donghae dengan semua keluarga Kim. Kim Kibum? Juga tn. dan ny. Kim. Ia begitu bahagia, karena mendapat kasih sayang, layaknya anggota keluarga Kim yang sesungguhnya, terlebih? Kibum yang mempunyai perasaan berlebih, hingga menebar cintanya dalam hati Donghae.

Tapi, suatu hari..

"Donghae-_ya.._"

Ny. Kim memanggil dirinya dalam senyum lembut terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kenapa ibu?"

"Kemarilah.." ajak ny. Kim, memanggil Donghae untuk segera terduduk di salah satu kursi di dekatnya. Donghae menurut, hingga di dapatinya sang ibu yang menyerahkan sebuah fhoto padanya. Berisikan gambar seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat seumuran dengan dirinya.

"Apa orang ini cantik?"

"Hm, iya," jawab Donghae.

"Sebenarnya kau jauh lebih cantik bagi ibu," ujar sang ibu sambil tersenyum kembali.

"Memangnya siapa dia?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Umh, apakah gadis ini, akan cocok dengan Kibum?"

Donghae terkejut, untuk selanjutnya terdiam, terpaku di tempatnya. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Apakah sang ibu, berniat menjodohkan putranya, dan tengah meminta persetujuan darinya?

"Donghae.."

Donghae seolah menulikan telinganya, dan tenggelam pada sebuah rasa keterkejutannya. Ia tak fokus dan membayangkan bahwa? Dirinya akan kehilanngan Kibum. Wajar jika sang ibu berucap demikian, karena? Tak ada yang tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Kibum.

"Donghae.." panggil sang ibu lagi, sambil menarik-narik lengan Donghae. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh, ungh!" Donghae berubah kelu. "Dia, cocok," balasnya dengan cepat, di balik wajahnya yang berubah kaku.

"Benarkah?! Ibu pikir Kibum juga akan menyukainya.."

Donghae bingung, bagaimana ia harus bertindak selanjutnya. Satu yang pasti? Sebuah raa sakit, tengah meraja di hatinya.

**.**

Di atap sekolah, kini keduanya berada. Tanpa siapapun, hanya tersorot sinar terik matahari, juga riuh angin yang cukup kencang, menerpa, bahkan menggoyangkan helaian rambut Donghae, dan juga rok pendek yang dikenakannya.

"Kita sama-sama tahu, bahwa tak ada satupun di antara kita yang mampu menyela keinginannya, Kibumie. Aku tak sanggup!" isak Donghae. Benar. Ia sudah menceritakan semuanya, dan Kibum? Hanya bisa terdiam.

"ibu tak mungkin melakukannya, Hae.."

"Lantas kau pikir aku berbohong?!" tukas Donghae dengan tegas. Setelahnya ia tutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, mencoba meredam isakannya.

Kibum berusaha tetap tenang. Ia lantas menghampiri, serta memeluk Donghae, merapatkan dadanya pada punggung Donghae, juga mengadukan salah satu sisi wajah mereka. Mencoba menikmati pemandangan kota yang terhampar di depan mata mereka.

Sementara waktu terus bergulir. Kibum semakin tenggelam akan rasa yang dimilikinya pada Donghae. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Donghae, lantas, perlahan, menenggelamkan bibirnya pada leher Donghae.

Di lain pihak, Donghae memejamkan matanya, menikmati, namun? Tak berlangsung lama, karena saat itu pula, ia sudah mencoba memikirkan segalanya. "Hentikan, Bumie!" cegahnya, dan memang menghentikan pergerakan Kibum.

"Huh?"

"Kita akhiri saja," ujar Donghae tiba-tiba.

Kibum tertegun di buatnya. Wajahnya semakin dingin, dan seolah enggan melepas pelukannya pada tubuh Donghae. Donghaepun merasakannya, dan berusaha meronta, namun? Tangan Kibum melingkar kuat di pinggangnya.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Hae! Tidak!" tolak Kibum.

"Kibumie.." rengek Donghae setelahnya. "Kumohon, jangan persulit aku!"

"Tidak!"

Donghae mendengus sebal, lantas dengan sekuat tenaga, menghempaskan tangan Kibum, dan mencoba meninggalkan Kibum. Itu terjadi, hanya sampai pada batas pintu atap tersebut karena?

_Brak._

Kibum kembali menarik Donghae, lantas menutup pintu atap tersebut, serta menguncinya.

"Kibumie.."

"Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," desis Kibum, hampir berbisik di telinganya.

Donghae menatap Kibum dengan air mata di wajahnya. Rasa terkejutpun, cukup menggetarkan hatinya. Ia begitu takut akan tatapan Kibum, hingga tangan Kibum, menarik kasar wajahnya.

"Kita berhak saling memiliki, Hae.."

Donghae menangis, lantas memejamkan matanya, terlebih saat Kibum membuatnya lemas, saat bibir itu dengan cepat menyapu kulit lehernya. "Kibumie, jangan.." pintanya dalam suara yang begitu lirih.

Kibum menulikan pendengarannya. Kibum mematikan nuraninya. Ia hanya ingin, memiliki Donghae seutuhnya! Hingga dengan tak sabar ia mendorong tubuh Donghae, menghimpitnya kuat ke arah pintu yang tertutup itu.

Tak ada ciuman mesra di bibir. Ini adalah hal yang lebih dari itu, yang bahkan baru pertama kali mereka lakukan. Kibum bahkan berhasil membuka dua kancing kemeja Donghae, menampakkan bagian dada seutuhnya, yang lalu? Ia susuri bagian itu, dengan bibirnya? Dengan lidahnya?

Sedang nafas Donghae mulai tak beraturan. Ia tengah memejamkan kuat matanya, serta jemarinya yang meremas sisi roknya. Tubuhnya tak beranjak sedikitpun, karena hanya Kibum yang terus bergerak menyusuri wajahnya. "Kibumhhh.." ucap Donghae mulai mengingatkan, yang lagi-lagi, sebenarnya tak di dengar Kibum.

Kibum menaikkan lumatannya, menuju dagu Donghae, hingga dengan mantap, melahap bibir Donghae yang tengah bergetar itu.

Donghae mulai tak diam. Kibum menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, membuatnya tak sabar. Juga? Gadis itu membuka lebar matanya, kala merasakan tangan Kibum yang mengusap pahanya, memasuki roknya, hingga mengelus pahanya hingga ke dalam. Ia mencoba mencegah, apapun yang akan dilakukan Kibum. Dengan mulut yang masih terbungkam, tangannya bergerak ke arah tangan Kibum, namun?

Donghae kesulitan menahan tangan itu, hingga kakinya melemas, saat dengan gerak lambat, jemarinya, mengelus pangkal paha Donghae yang masih terbalut. Dan ia?

Dengan kesadaran yang masih tersisa, Donghae hendak menarik tangan Kibum tersebut, meski keadaan begitu cepat berbalik, karena Kibum mengunci tangan itu, dan menghempaskan serta menguncinya di antara dinding dan juga genggamannya.

Ciumanpun terhenti. Menyisakan Donghae yang memandang Kibum dengan matanya yang sayu. Perlahan Donghae menggeleng, mengisyaratkan pada Kibum, "hentikan, Kibumie..".

Namun Kibum semakin mengunci tubuh Donghae, lantas menghisap kulit tepat di sekitar bibir Donghae. Sementara kedua tangannya semakin melingkar di tubuh Donghae, dan lalu?

"Angh.." Donghae merintih kala Kibum, menyingkap kemejanya, hingga menampakkan salah satu dada Donghae, dan berakhir dengan Kibum? Yang menyesapkan mulutnya disana. Donghae semakin mengernyit kuat, karena Kibum menghisap bagian itu dengan cukup kuat.

"Kibumie.." ronta Donghae. Ia begitu kalap akan ulah Kibum kali ini. Bahkan tak diingatnya, kapan? Celana dalamnya dilepas Kibum? Hingga jemari Kibum, Berhasil menelusuri daerah kewanitaan di balik roknya itu.

"Anh.." Donghae terus menatap Kibum yang malah terlihat menikmati tubuhnya. Sedang Donghae merasa tak lagi mampu berdiri, hingga membawa Kibum jatuh terkulai ke lantai, untuk selanjutnya, entah melakukan apa pada Donghae.

**...**

Semua tak merubah apapun! Donghae dan Kibum yang tak mampu membantah keingin sang ibu yang begitu berhati lembut.

Tak ada hal lain yang mampu membuat Donghae luluh.

"Aku terlalu banyak berhutang padanya! Aku.." isak Donghae saat tengah tenggelam dalam kesendiriannya, sementara? Matanya menatap dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, menampakkan sosok sang ibu yang ia hormati, dengan Kibum yang ia cintai, tengah bersama satu keluarga kecil, dimana salah satunya, adalah seorang gadis berparas cantik, yang baru saja Donghae tahu namanya.

"Lee Sungmin?"

**...**

Seiring waktu, Donghae menjauhkan diri dari sang kekasih hati, menyisakan asa, baginya dan juga Kibum. Hingga?

Di pagi, saat ia akan menapakkan kakinya menuju sekolah, nampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang lain, dengan wajah yang baru sempat Donghae lihat kembali setelah beberapa lama ini, menghillang dari pandangannya.

"Ibu.." lirihnya, memanggil sang wanita. Ibu Kim kah? Nyatanya kini hadir ibu yang lain. Ibu Lee, ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Sang ibu? Tersenyum dalam tangis harunya, lantas mendekati Donghae. mengusap wajah sang putri dengan lembut, sambil berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, nak?" akhirnya bibir kering itu berucap.

Donghae mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Ia tak sanggup berkata, karena tengah menumpahkan tangisnya di hadapan sang ibu. Tangis yang lebih terlihat pada suatu kepedihan mendalam.

"Kau merindukan ibu? Kau masih ingat pada ibu yang jahat ini?!" tanya sang ibu kemudian, lalu membawa Donghae pada pelukan hangatnya juga pada kenangan pahit di masa lalu..

Ibu yang jahat?

Dua tahun berlalu sudah. Kala itu?

_"Sudah kubilang berhenti mendekati putra mereka, Hae! Aku tak pernah mengajarimu untuk menjadi wanita penggoda seperti itu!"_

_Inilah yang terjadi, sesaat setelah Ny. Lee mengetahui hubungan tersembunyi Donghae dan Kibum, anak dari majikannya._

_"Tapi aku tidak bu.." bantah Donghae, namun?_

_Plak.._

_Satu tamparan di sertai dengan jambakan pada rambut Donghae mengundang tangis pilu dari Donghae. Lalu? Dengan kejam, Ny. Lee menggusur anaknya menuju kediaman kecil mereka yang masih terletak di antara lingkaran gerbang kediaman Kim._

_"Aku hanya pembantu disini Hae! Sadarlah, siapa orang tuamu! Kau tak pantas bersanding dengannya! Kau harus tahu diri!" oceh sang ibu, sambil terus memukuli kaki Donghae dengan sebuah sapu, membuat kaki Donghae dipenuhi dengan banyak bercak merah._

_"Sakit bu.." isak Donghae namun? Iapun tahu maksud dari ibunya tersebut. Pukulan yang Donghae rasakan, mengantarkan bagaimana pedihnya hati sang ibu. Donghae tahu itu.._

_"Ini agar kau jera dan mau mendengarku! Berhentilah mendekatinya.."_

_Yang satu ini Donghae membantah keras. Ia bukanlah wanita penggoda! Kibumpun mencintainya dengan tulus!_

_Terus dan terus pukulan itu terjadi, hingga?_

_"Ada apa ini! Astaga!"_

_Suara sang majikan membahana di kediaman kecil tersebut._

_"Kenapa kau memukuli anakmu sendiri hingga begini? Kau ibu yang kejam!"_

_Donghae dengan wajah yang masih menahan sakit dan tangis? Seketika menunduk, begitupun sang ibu._

_"Aku hanya sedang mendidiknya," bantah ibu Lee._

_"Tapi bukan begini caranya! Kau menyakitinya!" teriak ny. Kim kalut. Ia menghampiri Donghae dan memeluk Donghae dengan sayang. Dan tanpa diduga? "Aku tak menyukai seseorang yang melukai anaknya! Kau kupecat!"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Pergi dari rumahku!"_

_"Tapi?" Donghae menyela di antara suasana tegang tersebut.._

_"Dan kau tak berhak membawa Donghae! Jika kau tak ingin, dia akan menjadi anakku mulai detik ini.."_

sementara kenangan masa lalu terus bergulir, Donghae semakin terisak di pelukan sang ibu. Ia tahu, kepergian sang ibu saat itu? Bukanlah karena tak ada rasa sayang disana. Donghae sangat mengerti maksud sang ibu terlebih, ia menyadari segalanya setelah apa yang terjadi kini.

Lalu, dengan isakan pedihnya? Donghae berkata "bawa aku pulang.."

**...**

Ny Kim memandang tajam pada tamunya. Tamu tak di undang yang membuatnya kesal. "Kenapa kau datang lagi?" tanyanya dengan dingin lalu, menatap ke arah Donghae di sampingnya, "kau juga, kenapa tak sekolah, Hae?!"

Donghae meremas roknya. Ia bahkan masih mengenakan kaus kakinya dengan tas tersampir di pundaknya. Ia tengah menghadap sang ibunda Kim, bersama ibu sesungguhnya, ibu Lee.

"Begini, nyonya.."

"Aku bukan lagi majikanmu!" bantah Ny. Kim dengan segera, sambil menatap marah pada ibu Lee.

"Ibu," Donghae ikut berbaur dengan hati-hati. "Aku, itu.."

"Saya akan membawa Donghae kembali!" tegas ibu Lee kemudian tanpa rasa takut. "Saya akan membawa, apa yang memang seharusnya menjadi milik saya.."

Donghae semakin takut dan menundukkan wajahnya setelah melihat wajah ny. Kim yang dengan segera mengeras. "Apa kau bilang? Apa aku tak salah dengar?!"

"Tidak! Itu benar! Saya akan membawa Donghae pulang. Dia tak pantas kalian perlakukan sebaik ini meski.." ucap ibu Lee, sambil tersela saat harus meneguk ludahnya terlebih dahulu, untuk menenagkan hantinya. "Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebelumnya, pada kalian yang sempat memberi kami kehidupan, dan bahkan? Merawat dan menyayangi Donghae sedemikian rupa, saya.."

_Plak._

Tanpa di duga, ny besar Kim, bangkit dari duduknya lantas menampar pipi sang tamu..

"Ibu!" pekik Donghae kemudian, mengundang Kibum dan juga tn. Lee, yang sebenarnya masih ada? Dan mendnegar percakapan tersebut di ruang lain.

"Jangan seenaknya!" raung ny. Kim dengan gundukan air mata di kedua pelukup matanya. "Donghae anakku!" tegasnya sambil meremas kain pada dadanya. "Jangan kau ambil.."

Tak ada yang tak menangis. Baik itu Donghae, ibunya, dan terlebih ny. Kim. Ia terisak pedih, seolah mendapat pukulan yang keras meski? Putra dan suaminya ada di sampingnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

Tn. Kim, berusaha untuk lebih bijak dalam menangani hal tersebut. "Kau tahu, kami begitu menyayangi anakmu, Donghae. Kami semua tulus menyayanginya.."

Ibu Lee, dengan pipi berbekas jari yang kemerahan itu, mengangguk hormat sebagai ungapan terima kasih. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berucap apa..

"Kami berharap kau tak melakukan ini karena? Nyatanya, Donghaepun seperti senang tinggal disini," ungkap tn. Kim lagi. "Terlebih, kau tahu bagaimana terpukulnya kami, kala Heechul, putri kami meninggal tiga tahun lalu.."

"Ya, saya tahu itu.." balas ibu Lee dengan penuh hormat.

Sedang Donghae menunduk sambil menyembunyikan tangisnya, dengan Kibum yang tak henti memandangnya. Keduanya masih mencoba menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka, yang nyatanya, belum di ketahui baik itu oleh tn. dan ny. Kim..

"Aku dan istriku, ingin sekali tetap merawat Donghae, bahkan lebih baik jika kami sempat menikahkannya kelak dengan pria yang layak untuknya.."

Satu hantaman mengenai keluarga Lee, begitupun Kibum. inilah pointnya! Inilah inti dari semuanya..

"Tapi.." tn. Kim lantas memandang Donghae penuh arti. "Ini hidupmu, Hae. Kau yang lebih berhak memutuskannya.." ucap tn. Kim dengan lembut namun?

"TIDAK!" bantah ny. Kim dengan keras. "Donghae tidak boleh pergi! Dia putriku!" raungnya hingga Kibum? Harus kembali menenangkan sang ibu meski? Ia kembali menatap Donghae, dengan tatapan yang berarti 'jangan mengecewakanku!'.

Donghae semakin menangis dengan semuanya! Ia terisak namun harus segera memutuskan. Dengan berat bibirnya berkata "maaf, ibu, ayah, Kibumie.." dengan sangat pelan, menghentikan tangis ny. Kim yang menemukan keganjalan dari sikap Donghae.

"Apa maksudmu, sayang.. kemarilah! Jangan menakuti ibu!" ucap ny. Kim penuh dengan rasa cemas. Dan benar saja,

Donghae menggeleng sambil berkata "aku harus pulang, bu.."

**...**

Tuntas sudah semua. Kembali normal, dimana keluarga Kim, tinggal hanya dengan anggota keluarga mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Sepi adalah keadaan yang tergambar. Selain karena hilangnya sosok Donghae? Kini ny. Kim enggan berbicara. Terlebih setelah ia mengetahui bahwa, Kibum, putranya berucap, "aku dan Donghae saling mencintai, ibu..".

Begitupun sang kepala keluarga, yang sudah mengetahui dengan jelas, dimana permasalahan ini dimulai. Status sosial yang begitu mereka, Ny. Lee dan Donghae risaukan? Juga, ini terjadi setelah perjodohan yang dilakukan ny. Kim terhadap putranya, yang dicintai Donghae.

"Ayah rasa tak apa jikapun kalian menikah nanti. Tak ada masalah. Tapi?" ucap tn. Kim sambil menatap sang istri, namun?

"Mana bisa begitu! Mereka bersaudara! Tak bisa menikah!"

"Ibu.." sela Kibum, atas sikap keras kepala sang ibu. Terlihat membingungkan..

"Tapi dengan begitu, Donghae akan selalu bersama mendampingi kita!" jelas tn. Kim kemudian. "Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?"

"Tapi Donghae anakku! Dia saudaramu, Kim Kibum!"

"Ayolah bu. Kami berhak saling memiliki! Kami tak mempunyai ikatan darah!" bantah Kibum, sementara ny. Kim kembali menangis..

"Ibu ingin semua seperti sedia kala. Kenapa kalian menghancurkannya! Kalian anakku! Tidak bisa.."

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Ia bingung atas keinginan sang ibu namun? Ia mengerti betapa sang ibu kehilangan sosok seorang putri dahulu, saat kakak perempuannya? Harus terenggut dari mereka tiga tahun lalu.

Di samping itu? Tn. Kim, mengajak Kibum berbincang. Hanya mereka, dan mengatakan, "biarakan ibumu tenang dan berfikir. Aku yakin dia tak akan bisa sekejam itu pada Donghae.."

**.**

Begitulah, hingga Donghe dan Kibum? Berada dalam hidup mereka masing-masing, dan dipertemukan kembali dalam keadaan berbeda.

Tali pada sepatu Kibum telah terikat dengan baik dan benar, berkat bantuan seorang ibu hamil yang tak lain adalah Donghae.

Sementara Kibum? Ia lupa pada ucapan terima kasih dan hanya terpaku pada wajah Donghae yang terlihat tenang. Sempat terpikir olehnya, bahwa Donghae tak lagi mencintainya dan kini? Telah hidup bahagia dengan suaminya, tentunya..

Lantas? Ia kembali dapat mengamati punggung Donghae yang sudah kembali berjalan di depannya. Ia diam dan mengamati Donghae dalam sebuah kebingungan, hingga Donghae berbalik, lantas berkata "tak ingin menemui ibuku?" pada Kibum.

Kibum terlihat pasrah kini. Pada keadaan? Pada Donghae yang sudah melupakan cintanya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Donghae, dan lalu?

Tanpa di duga, Donghae meraih lengan Kibum, dan berjalan sambil bergelayut di lengan Kibum. "Tak apa bila begini bukan? Aku takut terjatuh.." ungkap Donghae.

Kibum masih tetap bingung, namun ia masih harus berusaha bersikap biasa. "Berapa usia kandunganmu?"

"Enam bulan," jawab Donghae tersenyum.

Kibum mengangguk, lantas mengucapkan kata "selamat" dengan tulus.

"Terima kasih.." balas Donghae akhirnya.

**...**

Kibum mengedarkan pandangnya, pada setiap sudut ruang di kediaman Donghae yang baru saja ia singgahi. Namun heran? Tak ada satupun fhoto pernikahan, hingga Donghae kembali menghampirinya bersama seorang ibu, ibu Lee..

"Hae.." ungkap sang ibu terlihat terkejut akan kedatangan Kibum.

Donghae menggeleng yakin. "Dia hanya berkunjung.." ucapnya menenangkan sang ibu.

"Maaf, atas kedatanganku. Tapi? Donghae benar, aku hanya berkunjung, juga? Aku tak mungkin mengganggu istri orang lain.." ungkap Kibum terdengar pahit.

Ibu Lee mengerti pada akhirnya, maksud Donghae bersikap tenang, bahkan berani membawa Kibum ke kediamannya. Donghae, tengah berbohong? 'ini demi kebaikan' ucap ibu Lee dalam hati..

**...**

Donghae menutup pintu rumahnya bersamaan dengan Kibum yang menghilang dari pandangannya. Sejenak ia terdiam sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada permukaan pintu. Dan akhirnya? Ia akui kelemahannya. Ia menyerah kala buliran air mata, menjelaskan semuanya. Ia tengah menangis di hadapan sang ibu, sambil mengusap perut buncitnya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan ibu.." ujarnya pelan, berusaha melontarkan maafnya pada jabang bayi dalam perutnya, untuk selanjutnya, ia tersenyum pedih pada sang ibu. "Aku benar bukan, bu?"

Sang ibu terhanyut. Ia cium kening putrinya tersebut lantas mengusap helaian rambut Donghae. "Maafkan ibu.." ucapnya dengan sesal yang begitu membuncah..

**...**

Dua bulan berlalu. Donghae semakin kesulitan menjalankan rutinitasnya. Bagaimana bisa semenjak perutnya bertambah dan bertambah besar. Bahkan kaki-kakinya sedikit membengkak.

Kini sang ibu tengah memijiti kakinya tersebut. Dan saat itu? telfon berdering keras, membuat ibu Lee menghentikan kegiatannya dan lalu? Mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

Seketika ia mengucapkan "Hallo.." lantas tertegun di detik kemudian sambil menatap Donghae.

"Siapa bu?" tanya Donghae agak sulit.

Ibu Lee tak menjawab, dan hanya menyerahkan telfon tersebut pada Donghae sambil berkata "bicaralah, tak apa.."

Donghae menerima panggilang tersebut, lalu? Seketika ia manahan tangis kala mendengar suara di seberang sana, "ibu.." lirihnya..

**...**

_"Apa kau baik-baik saja, anakku? Ibu merindukanmu.."_

Tangispun tak dapat Donghae bendung. Ia menangis, kala dapat kembali mendengar suara yang begitu ia rindukan.

_"Kau tak merindukan ibu, huh?"_

Donghae semakin terisak, tak mampu berkata. "Ibu.." ucapnya, itupun ia ucap dengan sulit.

_"Jangan menangis.."_ tutur Ny. Kim di seberang sana dan semakin menyentuh hati Donghae. "Maafkan ibu, maaf.."

"Aku tak apa-apa. Aku tahu.."

"Kibum,"

"Aku tahu bu. Aku tak akan menemuinya lagi, aku.." ucap Donghae terhenti sambil menyinpan telfon di dadanya, dan berusaha meredam tangisnya. Ia tak sanggup lagi, hingga memberikan telfon tersebut pada ibu Lee, yang mengerti akan perasaan Donghae.

Keduanya kembali bercakap, hingga terlihat ibu Lee yang sedikit tertegun lantas berkata "aku mengerti, aku akan menyampaikannya. Maaf atas kelancangan Donghae.."

Sambungan terputus, lantas dengan sendu ibu Lee menatap Donghae. "Ia bilang, kau bahkan tak memberitahunya saat menikah.." tutur ibu Lee diiringi tawa pahit dari bibir keduanya.

"Ia juga bilang, Kibum mengurung diri dan marah padanya saat tahu kau telah menikah dan mengandung.."

Donghae lantas kembali tersenyum dalam tangisnya..

"Hingga, Kibum berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan, menyetujui perjodohnnya.."

Donghae sempat tertegun namun? Ia kembali mengangguk dalam tangisnya. "Selamat," ucapnya sambil terisak..

"Dua minggu lagi pernikahannya, Hae.."

**...**

Kibum nampak gelisah di hari pernikahannya. Ia sudah lengkap dengan segalanya, namun? Terlihat enggan menghadiri pernikahannya sendiri, hingga tn. Kim memanggil dirinya, lantas sedikit menggusurnya menuju acara pernikahan yang sudah ramai tersebut.

Dengan perasaan yang tak bisa digambarkan, Kibum hendak mengungkapkan kata "ya.." sebagai ungkapan bahwa dirinya, bersedia menikahi wanita yang bagai putri di hadapannya tersebut. Namun lidahnya begitu kelu, hingga..

Semua orang tertegun akan kedatangan seorang wanita paruh baya, dengan penampilan yang begitu acak-acakan bahkan tanpa mengenakan sendal di kakinya. Iapun terlihat kacau dengan jejak air mata di wajahnya.

"Omo! Ada apa?!" teriak ny. Kim tak memperhatikan semua orang yang berbisik-bisik.

Sang pengantinpun, Kibum, tertarik, hingga ia menghampiri wanita tersebut lantas berucap "ada apa? Apa Donghae baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seolah sebuah firasat buruk menghampirinya.

Sang ibu menangis pada akhirnya. "Donghae.." ucapnya terbata. "Donghae, kami.." ucapnya lagi.

"Ada apa?!"

"Bisakah anda, meminjamiku uang? Donghae membutuhkannya. Donghae, harus operasi untuk kelahirannya karena? Terjadi kecelakaan kecil.."

Kibum merasa bingung. "Dimana suaminya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Itu.. sebenarnya.."

**...**

Kibum berlari terbirit, menuju rumah sakit dimana Donghae berada. Ia menghambur tak sabar bahkan? Tak peduli kala sang mempelai wanita menjeritkan namanya, juga sempat terdengar amukan dari calon mertuanya? Yang mungkin tak akan pernah menjadi mertua yang sesungguhnya, semenjak Kibum mendengar "itu anakmu. Donghae, tak pernah menikah!" dari mulut ibu Lee..

Sama hal dengan Ny. Kim, yang memekik tertahan dengan air mata yang berderai. Ia tak lagi memikirkan pernikahan sang putra yang begitu dinantinya. Ia lantas bergegas menyusul Kibum, bersama ibu Lee, yang kemudian ia genggam tangan keriputnya itu.

Lain dengan Tn. Kim yang lalu menenangkan seluruh tamu, terutama mempelai wanita dan juga keluarganya. Ia berusaha menjelaskan segalanya, tentang apa yang terjadi, dengan meminta maaf setulus mungkin, mempertaruhkan seluruh kehormatannya. Meskipun cacian terlontar? Ia terima apapun itu.

**...**

Kibum menapaki lantai rumah sakit dengan tak sabar, lantas, dengan bimbingan ibu Lee, yang menunjukkan dimana Donghae kini berada.

Lantai dua mereka tempati, hingga menuju sebuah ruangan, Kibum melongo, kala menatap Donghae tengah terbaring dengan kaki tertekuk, dan menjerit kesakitan seorang diri. Darah begitu banyak terlihat di sekitar kakinya. Tapi apa?

"Kenapa belum ada yang menanganinya?" raung ny. Kim sementara Kibum telah menghampiri Donghae, lantas menggenggam tangan Donghae erat.

Donghaepun, dalam keadaan setengah sadar, menatap Kibum, dan sang ibu di sisi yang lain. Ia ingin bertanya namun, begitu asik dengan rasa sakitnya, hingga tak sadar, menggenggam kuat tangan Kibum.

"Lakukan operasinya sekarang! Sekarang! Akan kubayar berapapun itu!"

**...**

Jam berlalu. Sebuah ruangan tampak senyap, karena? Selain tak ramai berpenghuni, sang penghunipun enggan mengeluarkan suaranya. Bagaimana bisa jika ia tak ada yang dapat mengajaknya bicara.

Benar. Itu adalah Kibum yang masih menunggui Donghae, yang belum sadarkan diri setelah menjalani proses operasi persalinannya selesai.

Sedang orang tua mereka? Kini tengah mengerubungi sebuah ruangan tertutup kaca bening yang menampakkan banyak bayi, dimana seorang bayi putri, tengah menjadi objek pandang mereka bersama. Bayi putri yang masih belum dapat membuka matanya dengan baik. Masih belum bisa menunjukkan rupanya yang sebenarnya. Seperti siapa?

"Ia mirip ayahnya? Ibunya?" tanya tn. Kim mengira-ngira. Ya. tuan Kim telah hadir, setelah menyelesaikan urusannya secepat mungkin meski saat datang ia berucap 'aku harus membayar banyak ganti rugi,' yang di balas oleh ny. Kim dengan ucapan 'demi Donghae kita,'.

Untuk itulah, ibu Lee sadar. Sangat sadar betapa anaknya begitu mereka sayangi. Sangat disayangi. Juga? Masalah hubungan yang selama ini diragukannya? Tak lagi karena nyatanya, Donghae lebih penting dari apapun bagi mereka. Dan ini, terlihat baik.

Sementara itu, Donghae mulai mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, lantas meringis merasakan sensasi sakit pada bagian perutnya. Rasa sakit itu datang, seiring dengan efek obat bius yang mulai memudar.

"Sakitkah?"

Donghae sedikit terperanjat mendengar penuturan tersebut. Ia sempat berfikir bahwa, Kibum datang dalam mimpinya. Namun ternyata? Itu bukan hanya sebuah mimpi belaka. "Kibumie.." panggilnya pelan.

"Ini aku.." balas Kibum, lantas mengecupi punggung tangan Donghae.

"Bumie, aku, kau? Kenapa ini.." oh! Donghae tengah meracau di antara bingungnya.

"Tak usah banyak berfikir, Hae! Akupun memaafkanmu yang sudah menipuku, dan hampir membuatku terjerumus pada pernikahan yang tak ku inginkan!" omel Kibum akhirnya.

"Kibumie itu.."

"Ya! Aku tahu dia anakku! Jangan pernah menutupinya lagi.."

"Ibu?"

Kibum tersenyum lebar. "Kita akan segera menikah, setelah memberi nama untuk anak kita.."

Donghae terisak pada akhirnya. Ia menangis, dengan Kibum yang berhasil menanamkan sebuah kecuan singkat di bibirnya.

"Beri dia nama?"

**END**

**Buhahaha. Gak tahulah ini apa. :) Coba? Adakah yang mau kasih namanya? Selain KiHae, HaeBum, Henry, Amber dll. Yang lain tapi lucu? Kalo ada dan menarik perhatian saya? Saya buatkan sequel? xD**

**Maaf atas garingnya cerita ini dan? Terima kasih. :D**


End file.
